


Fierce Affair

by AndelynKinsey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Except more than friends, F/M, Forest Sex, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Sex, Wall Sex, lots of one night stands, post battle sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndelynKinsey/pseuds/AndelynKinsey
Summary: Hylia knew him as the Fierce Deity, a warrior god who only fought for the promise of a reward.  So when he shows up on the battlefield during her first battle with Demise without promise of reward or prize, Hylia isn't sure what to think, until he asks for a kiss that changes everything for them both.





	Fierce Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Born solely out of this random thought I had...
> 
> Before Hylia “revealed” herself to her people and chose First!Link, she’d already been walking around among them for years, guarding the Triforce as you do when you’re a goddess and keeping Demise from wreaking too much havoc. She sees First!Link praying in her temple a few times (before he’s imprisoned) and is drawn to him. Partly because of his sincerity, loyalty and courage, but he also reminds her of someone and she can’t place it.
> 
> Then he pushes his hair back from his eyes and it hits her. She leaves the village to travel to the sacred realm to have a word with Farore, because she’s the source of all life and clearly the fact that this man who prays in her temple and looks so much like **_Him_** is her fault. Hylia shouts “How could you?” and Farore just smirks. “What?” 
> 
> And cue my inevitable and unnecessary story about Hylia’s brief but very intense affair with the Fierce Deity.

* * *

 

**An Unexpected Beginning**

* * *

 

Hylia exhaled slowly as she stared into the forest.  Three of her humans had just ran past where she was resting, barely older than children, screaming about monsters in the woods.  She wanted to run with them, to comfort them, hating that she had to hide herself from the people who loved her more than any others.  Nayru swore seeing her would addle their minds, but Hylia had her doubts. A few had seen Demise and lived to tell the tale, and she thought the sight of their goddess would be far less distressing than a demon.

There was a rustling in the leaves next to her and Hylia spun around, alarmed that Demise had gotten across the field so quickly without her noticing. She wasn’t ready, barely anytime to plan or prepare herself for a battle.  “I’ve told you to leave this realm!” Hylia shouted angrily. “I’ll not ask you again! I will- “

“ _Leave_?” a smooth, deep voice replied.  “I’ve just gotten here. Surely I can stay for a few moments.”

Hylia relaxed only slightly as the owner of the voice stepped out of the trees.  It was a man, taller than she was, with long, silver hair and striking features. He wore several pieces of armor: a sturdy cuirass marked with a crescent moon and a triangle, thick arm guards, and around his neck was a three-stone blue necklace he’d gotten from Din herself.  Eclectic pieces received in return for his services. The humans called him the _Fierce Deity,_ praying to him for strength and prowess in battle.  Hylia knew him as Ulink the Untamed, or Ulink the Unstoppable.  The warrior god who looked as though he’d been sculpted from steel

“Ah, The White Goddess Hylia. This is a pleasant surprise,” he said quietly, plucking a few berries from the tree above them and examining them closely.  “What brings you to these woods?”

“These are my woods, this is my realm.  I live here.”

“And I live everywhere and nowhere,” Ulink replied with a smile, popping a berry into his mouth.  “Though, I like it here. The sun is always bright, you have a varied landscape and interesting people.  My primary realm is rather flat, save for the Snowhead, but it’s freezing at the peak of the mountain so I don’t- “   

“Is this a social visit?” Hylia asked impatiently, huffing when Ulink just grinned at her.  “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m expecting trouble and if that is the case- “

“Trouble?  Certainly not.  Who would dare threaten The White Goddess?”

“Don’t mock me.”

Ulink chuckled, a charmingly smug smile on his face.  “You know, I’m rather an expert when it comes to ‘trouble.’  It’s what drew me here, actually. That and your sisters.”

“My sisters?” Hylia asked, confused.

Ulink nodded, pushing his hair back from his forehead before joining her side, the pair of them walking towards the meadow where she knew Demise liked to linger.  “Din and Farore, specifically. They said you have, how did Din phrase it... A demon problem.”

“It is _my_ problem.  I contributed to the issue, I will resolve the issue.”

Ulink looked sidelong at her, assessing her it seemed, doubt evident on his face. Hylia tipped her chin up and ignored this. It irked her that he was laying judgment so quickly.  They’d only met a few times, and he’d never seen her true form, only this mortal looking one.

“I’ve been asked to help,” he said once his appraisal was finished.

“What were you offered?” Hylia asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.  A warrior god in name but a mercenary in practice, Ulink never fought without the promise of a reward.  A prayer from another deity or spirit would summon him, but if they didn’t have what he deemed a suitable prize for his efforts, Ulink would take his skills and return to the space between worlds, waiting for a better offer or another person to vie for his aid.

“Nothing yet,” he admitted, observing her again, less critically this time.

“Then why are you here? There’s nothing in this fight for you.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.  I’m sure I could think of something,” he mused.  “I assume those poor humans who ran through here earlier saw Demise?”

“You assume correctly.”

Ulink scoffed.  “He doesn’t look _that_ frightening.  I don’t underestimate his power, but he’s lanky and barely taller than I am.  He -”

“He looks different to everyone.  What you and I see… it is not what they see. He tries to make himself look sympathetic to others, even to me at times.  But he’s a monster, and the creatures he brings with him...”

She sighed, looking down at the grass as she walked. “I’ve known for a while he would be back, that my mercy had been foolish.  I will not be a fool this time.”

“I would hope not,” Ulink replied quietly.  “You are kind-hearted and gracious, your people revere you for that.”

“How do you know how my people feel?”

“Hylia, I’ve been around for a while.  You aren’t called The White Goddess because of your dress.”  

Hylia looked at her gown and smiled.  “Partly because of my dress.”

Ulink laughed, reaching out to touch her sleeve, pausing until she gave him a permissory nod.  “Perhaps. But you must understand that some beings do not deserve your mercy.”

“Ulink, I don’t need you here to remind me that I was foolish.  Tell me why you have come.”

“Your sisters asked me,” he repeated, though the silence that followed seemed to beg for more.  Hylia stared at him and finally he relented.

“After I went to them first.”

Hylia slowed her walk, suddenly tense as Ulink turned to face her. “ _Why_ did you go to them?”

He pressed his lips together, expression conflicted, almost concerned. “I’d been approached to fight against you,” he admitted, looking away from her to the meadow beyond.  “Demise offered me many things. None were to my taste. I wanted to see if they would make me a better offer if I came to your aid.”

“And they offered you nothing,” she confirmed with a sigh.  “Then why come to my realm and distract me when you know I’m heading into battle?”

“I thought I’d see if _you_ would offer me anything.”

Hylia glared, energy surging through her arms as she fought back the urge to slap him.  “Ulink the Unscrupulous.”

He flinched.  “I have a conscience.”

“Do you?  Will you fight against me if I refuse to offer you a prize?”

Ulink considered her, looking her up and down while she stared definitely back.  Farore had trained her with a bow, Din with a sword. Nayru had spent ages honing her mind.  She was every bit the warrior he was and if she had to she’d fight them both, she would. After a short standoff, Ulink’s features softened under his war paint and he smirked at her.

“Not today.”

Hylia glowered, then tensed when a growling sound filled her ears, eyes flicking to the darker part of the forest.  The trees were shuddering with the shaking of the ground, and she could see Demise stalking forward, hair aflame and body pulsing with energy, an army of demons at his back

“What _could_ I offer you to fight alongside me?” She asked, noticing the eagerness in his eyes as the air became still, calm before the storm.

“The Triforce?” he suggested, looking very amused with himself.

Hylia let out a wicked laugh and spread her wings, a satisfied smirk on her face when Ulink jumped back in alarm.  She threw down her fist, conjuring a solid recurve bow into one hand and three silver tipped arrows in the other while the bodice of her dress turned from white silk to solid metal, painted gold and emblazoned with her Wingcrest.  Her skirts shortened and split, allowing her legs to move freely, feet unhindered by swirling fabric.

Ulink gaped, awed by her sudden transformation.  She scoffed and turned to face her enemy, ignoring the warrior when he cried out.

“Hylia, wait!”

“No, Ulink!  And stay out of my way if you have no intention to fight!”

And with that, she took two running steps and launched herself skyward, letting loose a quick series of arrows into the beasts running through the woods.  Several fell before she landed again, casting a barrier behind her to contain the demons and keep the village safe. Demise approached, a jagged broadsword at his side. Hylia raised her bow and loosed an arrow of sunlight in Demise’s direction.  He dodged it, but she was quick enough that the second pierced his shoulder. He groaned in agony and broke the arrow off, the sacred tip still embedded in his skin, searing his flesh, the smell crinkling her nose.

“Hypocrite! You keep the power for yourself!” he accused, sword pointed in her direction.  “You claim we cannot wield it, that it will destroy us, but you-”

“My power is my own!” she roared.  “Our kind _cannot_ wield it, it isn’t meant for- “   

“You still believe it’s meant for _them_?” Demise screeched, jabbing the blade towards the village.  “Those mewling wastes of flesh who sit in your temple? They are weak, Hylia.  And you are foolish for defending-”

A flash of blue knocked Demise back, sending him sprawling to the ground.  Hylia turned to see Ulink on the battlefield, eyes glowing white and his strange double-helix sword pulsing with power as he laid into the monsters closing in on her right flank.  When he was done, he shouldered the two-handed weapon and moved to stand beside her, eyes fixed on the demon in front of them.

“I told you before, you talk too much,” he murmured, laughing wickedly when Demise leapt to his feet, snarling in anger.  

“Did she promise you the heart of the world for destroying me?  Or are her words still as empty now as they were when we-”

“It is _I_ who will destroy you unless you leave this plane and return to the fiery hell you came from!” Hylia shouted.

Demise roared at her, the sky above them turning dark and cloudy, blotting out the sun.  He stretched his sword to the heavens and caught lightning in his blade, pointing the cracking tip straight at her.  

“The hell I’m from will crush you and your precious humans. This world and the Sacred Power of the old ones belong to me!”

The monsters around her snarled.  Hylia raised her sword to shield herself from the hail of fire arrows that sailed through the sky, but Ulink stepped in front of her, absorbing the blunt of retaliatory fire in his sword before rushing in, finishing off the demons in a series of quick, elegant movements.  He moved so quickly it seemed as though time slowed. She couldn’t help but be impressed his speed and grace, the agility and absolute power he demonstrated with that sword in his hands. It was no wonder the people called him fierce though Hylia wondered if that ferociousness would be turned on her once this battle was over.   

There was no time to worry about it now.  Demise stalked towards her with his charged blade, determined to wipe her from existence.  Hylia pulled her sword from her back, filling the blade with divine energy. The Demon King raised his broadsword at the same time she rushed forward, metal singing and sparks flying as the battle begun.

* * *

Hylia stood over the fissure, hands extended, sunlight in her eyes and gold in her wings.  Power poured out of her into the earth, dripping like rain from her fingers and seeping into the symbols she’d carved with her blade.  With a final surge of energy the seal flashed, blinding her with its brilliance. Hylia fell to her knees, exhausted but victorious.

Ulink stood behind her, still breathing heavily as he drove the tip of his blade into the dirt.  She noticed a shiver in the air and looked over her shoulder to see the helix sword dissolve into the wind, to be kept safe somewhere until its master had use for it again.

“Who taught you to fight?” he asked as he removed his arm guards.

“My sisters,” Hylia explained as she rose to her feet, taking the hilt of her own sword and squeezing it until it shimmered violet and green. She willed it to the pedestal inside her sacred keep where the Triforce was kept, the blade being the only key to her protective seal on the sacred realm.

“They did well,” Ulink chuckled.

“I’ll take that as praise.”

“It was meant as such. You are a guardian _and_ a warrior. Had I not been here you would have won this battle, regardless.”

“It would have been a challenge,” she admitted. “I am… grateful you were here. Thank you.”

Ulink smirked, stepping closer to her, using his index finger to wipe some dirt or blood from her cheek. “I am glad to be useful, but you owe me, Hylia.”

She tensed, wishing she hadn’t sent her sword away just yet. “You came of your own free will. I did not ask--”

“Your sisters did, though.”

“Then make your demands to them!”

“They don’t have what I want.”

Hylia snarled and seized Ulink by the front of his cuirass and shook him. “You just witnessed what I did to the last person who tried to take the Triforce from me. Don’t think I won’t hesitate to do the same to you,” she threatened. “I don’t care if we’re of the same tribe, I will _die_ before I let _anyone_ \--”

“I was joking, Hylia. I do not want your Triforce,” Ulink laughed. “I know what would happen if one of us claimed it. You can keep that safe in your temple, thank you.”

“Then what is it you want?” Hylia asked. “You have a sword, you have... Din’s necklace and countless other treasures. What can I offer you?”

Ulink grinned, wrapping his hand over hers. He pulled her so close she could feel how warm his body was and smell forest and battle on his skin. Magical energy, the scent of metal and wood. It was a strangely alluring combination and Hylia found herself breathing steadily to slow her racing heart. Ulink looked at her hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing one of the scratches she’d received in the fight.

“I thought I might ask for a kiss.”

Hylia blinked, utterly nonplussed. Ulink smiled, keeping her hand close to his lips while waiting expectantly for her response.

“A kiss,” she confirmed.

“I think a kiss from The White Goddess is a proper reward for my assistance.”

“I said don't mock me”

“I’m not,” Ulink chuckled. “I respect you. I mean that. You withstood a formidable adversary, never once asking for aid. You are merciful and generous. Fierce, but gentle.”

“I wouldn’t call myself fierce.”

“I would,” he said. “My words are sincere, Hylia, as is my request.”

Hylia observed him: the shape of his mouth, the sharpness of his jaw, the strange blue shade of his eyes now that they’d returned to normal. He’d been inordinately helpful, and while she wasn’t exactly sure how a kiss was proper thanks for what he had done, it was something. An innocent something. A pleasant something if she was honest with herself.

Ulink stood patiently, and finally Hylia hooked her fingers under his cuirass and pulled him forward, leaning up to press her lips to his. There was a tingling sensation when she did, an unexpected warmth flowing through her. Ulink made a little noise, tilting his head and drawing her closer by sliding an arm around her waist, hand splayed out against the small of her back. The logical part of her brain, the one Nayru honed and hammered, was gently telling her to let go. _He’s had his reward now, let him be. Pull back and move on with the day._

But she couldn’t let go, she didn’t _want_ to let go. There was still adrenaline in her veins, the thrill of victory pulsing in her blood, and something about the way Ulink murmured quietly when they kissed set a fire inside her that she knew only he could douse.

Hylia inhaled and drew him closer, parting her lips while sliding a hand against his jaw. Ulink dove in, kissing her deeper, his tongue surprisingly soft against hers. She wound her other arm around his neck, a dull ache awakening in her belly as the kiss became fervent and clumsy.

When they broke apart the air was heady between them, warm and enticing. Ulink’s hold on her slackened the tiniest bit, which only intensified the sudden insatiable longing inside of her. He swallowed hard, studying her face and smoothing her hair down with one hand while the other lingered low on her back.

“I should fight for you more often if this is the reward,” he chuckled, dropping his forehead against hers.

Hylia laughed once, just a breath against his lips. “You were appreciated.”

“Was I?”

“Yes,” she nodded, gasping when Ulink kissed her jaw back, lips pressing a warm path to the space under her ear. She shivered, either from another rush of desire or from his hand sliding possessively over her backside she wasn’t sure. “Let me show you how much.”

She pulled his mouth back to hers, moaning quietly, the sound caught against Ulink’s tongue. Hylia slid her hands into his thick hair, knocking his cap off while he cradled the back of her head, tilting her mouth against his to kiss him deeper. Hylia dragged her hands over the metal of his cuirass, still kissing him fiercely as she tried to work it open the numerous clasps and fasteners that held it together.

“Having trouble?” he teased, easily removing his armor and tossing it aside. Hylia watched in fascination as Ulink shed his belt then pulled his tunic over his head. She had barely a second to appreciate the sight of him before he took her by the waist, pushing her out of the meadow and against a broad tree, kissing down her jaw, slowly making his way to her collarbones while she cradled his face in her hands.

“This… it’s not paint,” Hylia marveled, thumbs stroking the red designs around Ulink’s eyes, sensing magic on his skin. He rubbed a hand across his cheekbones then over his forehead, wiping his face clean.

“Protective enhancements. The designs have rune inscriptions.”

“I see,” she smiled, fingertips tracing his eyebrows and across his cheekbones, realizing with a start he’d just made himself vulnerable to her. Hylia laughed quietly and kissed along his cheekbone until she reached his ear, taking the short lobe into her teeth.

“I like you like this.”

“Bare?”

Her eyes flicked to his naked torso, the lines of muscle across his abdomen and hips, the sinewy look of his arms. “Yes, bare,” she agreed, palms running firm over his shoulders and down his chest.

Ulink licked his lips, index finger trailing along the neckline of her dress. “I’d like to see you the same way.”

“I expect that would be quite the reward.”

“It would be,” Ulink breathed, trembling when she kissed along his throat. “Tell me what I must do to earn it.”

Hylia smiled and reached her hand up, sliding the silky white fabric off her shoulders. Ulink swore under his breath and assisted, eyes growing wilder with every newly-bared inch of skin. He pressed his mouth first against her jaw, then her collarbones, following the path his hands were taking as they slid her dress off, his mouth closing over the peak of her beast the moment it was revealed. Hylia bit back a moan as he dragged his tongue from one nipple to the other, her breasts warm beneath his palms and skin burning under his gaze.  

“I like you like this,” Ulink murmured against her breast as he pushed her dress off her hips, watching it pool at her feet. Hylia whimpered and pulled his mouth back to hers, noting his skin was warm and surprisingly soft when he pressed himself against her. Ulink had his hands at her hips, pulling them against his own, eyes dark and hungry as he ground himself into her.

”Do I have an allotted number of kisses?” he asked, teeth against her lower lip again, an almost wicked grin on his face when she giggled back at him.

“Well, you only asked for one… but I haven’t been keeping track.”

“I suppose I should make each one count, then,” he replied, kissing her pointedly on the mouth, then on her neck and again on each breast as he slowly sank to one knee. He let his tongue trail against her lower belly before lifting her up by the hips, coaxing one of her legs over his shoulder. Hylia gasped when he smiled against the inside of her thigh, tongue teasing the crease between hip and leg. She braced one hand against the tree and threaded her fingers into his hair as Ulink pulled her hips forward, kissing her softly at the apex of her legs before dragging his tongue against her.

Her breath was shaky, legs trembling as she tried desperately to support her weight. Ulink had her lifted so she barely touched the ground, hips tilted so he had plenty of room to work at her with his mouth. The noises he made were almost obscene, vocal proof of how much he was enjoying himself. Humming, open-mouthed kisses, the soft moans he made when she arched into him. Ulink held her steady, tongue alternatively flattening out to lick her slowly, then narrowing to a firm point when he closed his lips and swirled it around her clit. He kept her constantly on edge, switching from soft, gentle strokes to voracious ones. Hylia was no stranger to praise, but she’d never been worshiped like this.

There was a tightness in her belly, a hollow sensation deep in her pelvis that made her crave more than his lips and tongue. She wanted _him_ , the scent of him, the warmth of his skin against hers, the feel of him throbbing inside her. Hylia braced herself against the tree and used her foot to push Ulink into the grass. He landed on his back with an unceremonious thud, protesting vaguely when she crawled over top of him

“I wasn’t finished,” he grumbled as he sat up. “ _You_ weren’t finished.”

“Oh, did you want me to stop?” she asked, carding a hand through his hair, pulling his head back to look in his eyes.

“ _Gods,_ no,” he laughed, the sound breaking into a gasp when she pushed him back and set to work on his trousers, kissing down his belly while pulling them down his legs. He kicked his boots off, swearing under his breath when Hylia slid her hands up his thighs.

There was no need to touch him, he was already stiff and eager, but Hylia always had been more than a little curious. She wrapped her hand around his length to see how he would feel in her palm, then slid her tongue along the base of him, pleased when he arched and whimpered her name. He let her stroke him, hand and mouth moving in unison, slow and steady, almost teasing. Ulink growled moments later and gripped her shoulders, pulling her up to look in her eyes.

“ _Enough_ ,” he panted, chest heaving as she sat up tall, knees settling on either side of his hips. “I want you. _Now_.”

“That’s quite the commission,” she mused, smirking when he tried to sit up. Hylia pressed her hand firmly against his chest, pushing him down into the soft grass and holding him there. “You asked for a kiss, now you’re demanding more?”

Ulink gripped her hips to flip her over, but she snatched his hands away, pinning his wrists above his head and smiling down at him. “I don’t think you’re in a position to demand anything from me.”

“Not... demand,” he mumbled, inhaling a shaky breath when Hylia rolled her hips, grinding slick along his length. “It was more of a statement, or a request.”

”You make so many requests,” she sighed, shuddering when he pressed up into her, distracted by the delightful friction between them. “Wandering realm to realm, searching for a battle to fight for the highest bidder, offering aid only when you see fit no matter how desperate someone might be…”

Ulink squeezed her hands and strained but Hylia held firm, grinding down and noting the way he pushed up almost involuntarily into her movements. She watched his eyelids flutter, lips parted and jaw slack, needy little groans rumbling in his chest.

“I expect this is the first time you’ve ever been desperate,” Hylia said before kissing him softly.

“It… It is,” Ulink whispered, looking strangely awed as he stared up at her. Hylia hummed thoughtfully and continued to move, grinding harder against him until a tight, high-pitched whine broke in his throat.

“Do you still want a kiss?” she purred, pulling at his lower lip. Ulink let out a shuddering gasp with the next roll of her hips, then wrestled out of her grip to clutch her face between his palms.

“I want _you_ , Hylia,” he panted. “ _Please_.”

Ulink pulled her mouth against his, kissing her ardently as she shifted, rising up then sinking down onto him, a shaky gasp leaving her throat while Ulink moaned in ecstasy.

“Gods and spirits save me,” he rasped, an incredulous laugh shaking his chest. “You’re like the sun.”

Hylia turned and pressed her lips against his palm when she sat up, bracing herself against his smooth chest for leverage as she rode him in a slow rise and fall, lifting up and sinking down. Ulink let one hand trail to her breast as other fell to her hip, fingers tight against her flesh, feet dug into the earth to give leverage to his own upward thrusts.

“ _Hylia_ ,” he whined, sending shivers of desire through her spine. She threw her head back and cried out, waves of pleasure cresting with each movement against him.

“Is this how you wanted me?” she asked, tossing her hair and accepting his offered hands, pressing them above his head as she settled her hips flush against his, every nerve in her spine blissfully alight.

“Yes, yes… _Gods_ ,” he moaned, as she started to grind forward and back, moving faster at his urging, savoring the little moans and curses that spilled from his lips. “Hylia… Hylia, _please… Fuck_ , please don’t stop.”

Tension wrapped around her spine and she started to clench, shuddering around him, chasing release with a desperate moan. “You feel so _good,_ Ulink,” she panted against his lips, releasing his hands to weave her fingers into his hair.

Ulink sat up then, his moan caught against her tongue, clutching her hips through their now frantic push and pull against each other. She set her forehead against his and watched as he came with an exultant cry, holding her to him as though his immortality was at stake. Hylia closed her eyes a second later, head falling back as her own orgasm sent rippling waves through her spine, squeezing warmly through her hips, clenching around him, her keening cries echoing through the trees. Ulink held her close, his movements slowing, letting her body pull him in until every last jolt of pleasure was spent and she was breathless, lips pressed against his temple and hands threaded tight in his hair.

“I gather that was a sufficient reward?” She asked when her heartbeat slowed, leaning back to grin at him, noting his still flushed face and heavy eyelids.

Ulink laughed once, cradling her face to pull her mouth to his. Something inside her threatened to crack over the gesture, how normal it seemed, the sweetness of it. She swallowed the sudden tightness in her throat and reminded herself he was Ulink the Untamed and she was guardian of the sacred and untouchable power. He could never be hers, and she would never belong to anyone or anything but the Triforce.

“Yes, I have been sufficiently rewarded,” he said, sweeping her hair back from her face to kiss her again.

* * *

  
“You did _what_?” Farore snickered as Hylia flushed red. “Oh, Hylia. That was a bit indulgent.”

“Indulgent is one word for it.  We’ve all _thought_ about it, she’s just the first to have acted on it,” Din said with a smirk.

“He was the one who asked for a kiss,” Hylia argued sheepishly, thinking back to little more than a week ago, when she’d kissed the Fierce Deity Ulink before falling naked into the grass with him and riding out the sudden swell of lust that had taken over them both.

“I suspect he’ll be asking for more than trinkets now that you’ve given him the idea,” Din mused.

“Din, you know this isn’t the first time he’s wanted a kiss in return for battle,” Nayru said casually.  “He gets in moods. There was a pretty maiden in that village south of the woods, and another on the mountain who prayed to him for help when those man-beasts with hooves got out of control.  Perhaps he gets lonely… But those were all mortals, he's never tried it on one of us, and I suspect he tried it on _her_ because she’s so sweet and naïve.  He probably... Hylia, are you leaving so soon?”

“I should get back. I don’t like to leave my realm unguarded for long,” she said while walking towards the barrier.  Din scoffed.

“You have _four_ _dragons_ guarding that world.  You’ve sealed the demon herder, what else have you got to guard against?”

Hylia shrugged, not wanting to admit that talk of Ulink’s “conquests,” for lack of a better term, was making her uncomfortable, or how upset it made her that Nayru still thought she was naïve.  She felt foolish for giving in to desire so quickly, for being charmed by his assertions that he respected her, or moved by the fact that he’d lowered his defenses when they were together. She’d asked her sisters if any of them had ever seen him without his war paint and they said no, which seemed strange since he removed it so easily in her presence...

Hylia shook her head, determined to put the encounter out of her mind. There was peace in her realm now.  She couldn’t imagine a scenario coming about again where she would need a battle partner. And battle was all Ulink ever did.  

But then, when she returned to her world, he was there, standing tall and casual by the entrance of her temple, watching acolytes meander in and out. Ulink brightened at her approach, expression playful and, strangely… relieved. Hylia’s heart began to race, an ache stirring in her chest and battling the one inside her lower belly. _Nayru, save me. He’s bringing war into my body now._

“You are a vision, Hylia,” he grinned. “I’ve been waiting here for an age just to see you.”

“I doubt that,” she teased in reply. “I was here this morning.”

“That’s what they told me.”

“You… _spoke_ with them?” Hylia gasped.

“I listened. One of the young acolytes swore he’d sensed your presence and a taller tribesman with red pupils claimed he’d actually seen you. Revealing more of yourself lately?”

Hylia ignored the tease and the shudder it sent up her spine. “He was a Shiekah, they are my guardians and see me regularly without me needing to change forms.”

Ulink nodded, letting a finger stroke the edge of her wings. “You change forms often?”

“I prefer a less… dramatic one,” she admitted. “The wings get in the way.”

Ulink grinned, tipping her chin up to look at her properly. “I, personally, enjoy you either way.”

Hylia allowed him a small smile, shedding her wings and folding her hands in front of her waist to keep from looping them over his shoulders. “What brings you by, Ulink?”

“I need your help with something.”

“My… help?”

“Yes, your sealing power... The realm adjacent to this one is plagued with mischief, the giants have trouble reigning it in. They’ve asked me to assist, and I thought you might be able to help me.”

“I can’t just… seal _any_ being. It has to be a deity, or a spirit of sorts.”

“Oh, it’s got spirit, that’s certain,” Ulink laughed. “Will you assist me?”

“Yes, of course. I’m happy to help.”

Ulink grinned and chivalrously offered her his arm as they proceeded towards the woods to cross the barrier. The citizens of her realm called it the Lost Woods since they often became disoriented in the mist or confused by the forking paths. She’d put up torches to guide them, but every so often she would hear a prayer and have to visit the woods to guide someone back home before the spirits of the forest claimed them for their own.

They hadn’t proceed far past the barrier when Ulink stopped, pulling out a small flute and playing a random melody. Hylia heard cackling laughter and braced herself, flanking Ulink as they walked through the ruins of a small temple.

“ _You can’t catch me_ ,” came a high-pitched, singsong voice, followed by another tittering laugh. Ulink stopped playing, pocketing the flute and watching Hylia draw her weapon.

“Oh, I liked the song,” the voice pouted, and Hylia turned to find its source, a small shadowy figure wearing leaves shaped like a hat. She was greeted then with a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a gasp from a beak like mouth.

“You brought _her_!”

“I did,” Ulink concurred, looking to Hylia with a smirk. She sheathed her sword and turned to him in confusion.

“This is a skull child.”

“This is mischief personified,” Ulink said.

“Of course he is, he’s a _child_ ,” Hylia insisted. “Is this… is this what you need my help with?”

“It is. I cannot convince him that the people of this region do not enjoy his pranks, that they don’t appreciate his--”

“But I want to play! My friends are busy and I get _bored_!” the skull child cried, jumping up and down on the spot.

Hylia knelt next to them, mimicking the pout on their face. “Boredom is frustrating, I know. But that’s no reason to create misery.”

“But who can I play with while my friends are busy?”

Hylia lowered her voice to a whisper. “Not many people know it, but there are fae in these woods,” she explained, watching the skull child’s eyes light up in delight. “They’re quiet and shy, and only take to those who are kind. But once you are friends, they will be loyal forever. And they love to play. Do you think you can find one?”

“Yes, yes, I can! I will! I’ll…” the child trailed off when Hylia held a finger to her lips. “I’ll be quiet, and gentle,” they whispered.

“Off with you then, and remember not to confuse mischief with chaos, little one,” she said as the skull child race off into the forest. She turned to Ulink when he was gone.

“That was your big problem you needed my help with?”

“It was,” he replied, giving her a dramatic sigh and a small bow. “I must say, you did fantastic. You’re incredible. I could never have done that on my- “

“Don’t taunt me,” She grumbled. “I realize I am considered a lesser goddess as a guardian, but you saw what--”

“I don’t consider you less than anything, Hylia,” Ulink laughed. “A guardian is a noble thing. You guard and protect life, you protected _his_ life. I was honestly lost for what to do. My instinct is battle but you can’t battle a child. I knew you would have the temperance and gentleness to deal with him.”

Hylia huffed, pleased by the praise but confused, nonetheless. She noticed then that Ulink was not wearing his armor, nor his bracers. Just his tunic and belt. He walked closer to her, grinning when she tipped her head curiously.

“So… you helped me. I owe you.”

“ _You_ owe _me_ ,” she confirmed, desire blossoming through her chest, weaving warmth down her spine and through her hips.

Ulink nodded. “I would have eventually handled this on my own, but you came to help. That deserves a--”

Hylia cut him off, seizing his tunic to pull his mouth against hers. She closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation of his lips, his taste and scent, his strong arms around her. Her hands slid into his hair and she moaned when Ulink slid his hands over her backside.

“‘I suppose you’re right, you do owe me,” she murmured, holding tight when he pressed her against a vine-covered wall.

Ulink laughed into the kiss, frantically working through her skirts, one hand snaking between her thighs, finding her warm and wanting. She clutched his shoulders when he slipped two fingers inside her, curling them as if he were trying to pull her closer, pushing sharp jolts of pleasure into her belly, the heel of his hand rubbing her clit.

“I am in your debt,” he purred, tugging her lip with his teeth. “What can I give you? Anything you want.”

“I want you,” she replied, whining when he withdrew his fingers to lift up her dress.  She furiously brought her hands to the front of his trousers, working them open and down off his hips.  Ulink lifted her then, pulling her legs around his waist and pressing her into the wall. She was panting, her voice just a breath against his ear.   _Please, please, please_ , she pleaded as he positioned himself then then plunged into her, the sound of his moan making her head spin, ankles locked at the base of his spine to keep him close.

“How are you so warm?” he asked, fingers tight against her backside, holding her steady against his thrusts. “You feel like the sun… like I’m holding the sun.”

Hylia shuddered, legs tightening around his waist as warmth spread across her chest and through her hips when he thrust into her. “I don’t know, but don’t stop. Please don’t _stop_.”

Ulink drove into her, one hand wound around her hips and the other bracketing her in place against the wall. She scrabbled for purchase against his shoulders, squeezing tightly with her thighs while he murmured words of praise against her throat. “You feel so good. Hylia, you’re so _warm_ ,” he moaned, voice going a high pitched at the end.

Her stomach went tight, spine tingling, head spinning as she clung desperately to him. “Harder... Please, Ulink.  Just… just _fuck me_.”

Ulink growled, pushing away from the wall to lay her against the ground, sinking into her so deeply she felt him in every nerve, the snap of his hips driving her closer and closer towards the edge.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, buried to the hilt, thrusts shallow, forceful and steady. Hylia sang out his name before the sound melted into a moan, fingernails clawing at his skin. Ulink’s mouth moved to her ear, breath warm as he nipped her earlobe.

“Come for me, Hylia. _Come_ _for_ _me_...”

Hylia’s seized up, spine arching, crying out as her climax tore through her like lightning. Ulink never stopped, her moans seemed to urge him on. It was almost too much then he stiffened, groaning her name and a mixture of curses into her neck, thrusting erratically before going still and slack against her.

They laid together against the cool stone, letting their breathing return to normal and heart rates slow. Hylia had her eyes closed, soothed by the pressure of Ulink’s weight, the feel of his skin, the way he was kissing her neck and holding her close. She was hit with a sudden urge to never leave this place, to stay intertwined with him until the sun set and rose again.

But then Ulink pressed up, gazing down at her with a conflicted expression. “I have to go.”

“Why?” Hylia asked, following him as he pushed himself away from her.

“I’m… being called.”

She frowned. Mercenary though he was, he was still bound by any summons he received from spirits and gods alike. It was unignorable for a servant deity. Though it was up to him whether he fought, the call could not be ignored.

Hylia adjusted her skirts and curled her knees up to wrap her arms around them, watching as Ulink put on his protective runes, then summoned his armor and the green and blue helix sword he took into battle. She felt a strange fear for him, but remembered that Din herself had come up with the label _Ulink the Unstoppable_ so she pushed it aside. He was a deity after all; there were few things that could kill either of them.

Ulink glanced quickly at her, expression still conflicted. “No trouble in your realm?”

“Not since Demise.”

“Nothing at all? Those dragons of yours don’t ever get out of hand?”

Hylia tilted her head. “They’re my servants. They’re bound to me.”

“Well,” he said, sounding strangely irritated. “You have a peaceful realm, but… you know if you are ever in need, I would not refuse your call.”

“You _couldn’t_ refuse it.”

“I wouldn’t even if I could,” Ulink said quietly as he strapped on his arm guards. Hylia stood, noting how he avoided her gaze, the dull flush still lingering in his cheeks. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Spirits follow wherever I go, sometimes they are good, sometimes I must escort them on,” she admitted. “I suppose, I _should_ let someone else do the escorting if they resist. I’d… owe you.”

Ulink smirked, turning his lips to meet hers. “Well, in that case, we’ve found a suitable reward… do you agree?” he breathed, eyes wide and hopeful.

“I do,” Hylia laughed. “And please know, if you require help with something other than skull children, I’ll happily assist.”

* * *

  
Hylia was arching her back, hands grasping at the grass underneath her. The sun was shining warm on her bare skin, the autumn breeze soft and sweet smelling, but none of it compared to Ulink’s mouth. He had the fingers of one hand spread greedily out against her hip while the others pushed into her rhythmically, matching the slow and steady pace of his tongue.

“You are insistent,” she gasped, making a feeble attempt to sit up, then lying back when Ulink leaned up to push her down.

“You are the sweetest tasting thing in this realm. In _all_ realms,” he murmured against her belly, curling his fingers steadily while closing his mouth around her clit. Hylia moaned, head pressed back against the grass, hips rocking down against his tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he turned to kiss her palm then curled both hands over her thighs to let her grind her way through climax. She was breathless and giggling when it subsided, still stroking his long hair as he kissed up her belly and ribs, slowly making his way to her lips.

“It feels nice, yes?” he asked smugly, kissing along her jaw before sitting up to watch her nod. Ulink smiled, pressing his mouth against hers and stroking her hair for a few moments. When she gave him a pleased sigh, he tipped her head back and nipped the edge of her ear.

“You’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Good, I'll be back in a few minutes,” he grinned while kissing his way back down her body. Hylia gasped when he pushed her legs apart and settled between them again.

“But- “

“You summoned me to help,” he reminded, fingers coaxing her open. “I’m collecting my reward.”

“You are infuriating,” she growled, the sound breaking off in her throat when laughed and slid his tongue firmly against her.

* * *

  
Ulink’s fingers were tight in her hair, pleading whines leaving spilling from his lips as Hylia slid her mouth over him, stroking steadily with one hand, the other pressed to his chest to hold him down. His hips surged up, and she held tight, sliding her palm firmly along his length as he involuntarily thrust, warmth spilling over her hand while she pressed soft kisses against his hips and belly.

“How are you stronger than I am?” he asked incredulously, stroking her hair as she kissed up his chest.

“I don’t think I’m stronger than you, I think you’re distracted,” she assured. When Ulink considered this while she smirked at him. “We could spar some time.”

“I’m not going to fight you,” he scoffed.

“I didn’t say fight. I said spar, or do you not know the difference?”

“I know the difference, but one wrong move and I could hurt you. That sword I carry is not a sparring weapon.”

“So don’t use it,” she suggested, jumping to her feet and offering him her hand.

Minutes later Hylia found herself on the receiving end of a number of combative moves, wishing she had a shield to block Ulink’s slices. He was so quick, a warrior born, or made depending on how you looked at it. Even though a single handed sword wasn’t his traditional weapon, he was still skilled. He seems to be testing her, trying to find out who was the stronger of them, or find a way through her defenses. She became curious as to why it mattered so much.

“Even if I am stronger, it doesn’t mean I’m a better warrior,” she said in the midst of a dodge. “Strength doesn’t always determine a fight.”

Ulink huffed. “This is true. But… you have enough power over me, I thought physical strength would be the one thing I have against you.”

Hylia gave him a confused look. “I have no power over you. I cannot make you stay, or leave, or do anything…”

“You underestimate yourself,” he murmured, avoiding her gaze. Hylia took a step forward, curious to the meaning behind his words, but Ulink shifted the sword into her hands, kissing her once, hands tight along her jaw before he murmured, “I have to go,” and vanished into the distance.

* * *

  
It was a strange routine they'd fallen into, but Hylia found herself relishing it all the same. If a spirit or lingering monster got out of hand, Hylia would summon Ulink to either take care of it or fight by her side. Afterward she would kiss him and they would end up in various states of undress, sometimes resting in the grass and sometimes pressed up against a wall, a tree, or once in the courtyard of her temple. Ulink was ardent, seemingly desperate for her, his kisses sweet at times then rough and possessive at others.

“Do you know how magnificent you are?” he would purr against her ear as he thrust, telling her how sweet she was, how good she felt, promising once to make her come so hard her cries would be heard across the realms. Hylia never tired of him, never became overwhelmed with anything other than a desire that continually intensified.

On the days when her realm was quiet, and she had no reason to summon him, she would wait in the woods, watching anxiously for him to appear with some made up problem she could help with. Another skull child or spirit, an anxious denizen of his world, the flowers aren't blooming fast enough... Each time she heeded his request, and each time his body and cries of ecstasy were her reward.

Her only problem was after every encounter, they parted, Ulink leaving her for a real battle, or watching with a frown as she returned to her land.  She longed for the quiet moments as often as the passionate ones; the moments when he would smile in amazement at her, or hold her close and stroke her hair.  It angered her that they couldn’t linger together, that he was bound to service and she to her artefact, where the people they guarded were bound only to each other.

“You envy the mortals because they are free,” Nayru said one afternoon as Hylia stood in the spirit realm, discussing the construction of the new temple.  Farore had created autonomous robotic beings to handle the work for they were handling stones imbued with power from the Goddess of Time, too dangerous for mortal and immortal alike.  

“Why aren’t _we_ free?” Hylia asked.  “Why can’t I have him for longer?  Why is the world filled with so much violence he needs to leave all the time?  Where is your law and order, sister?”

Nayru frowned.  “You could not control how Demise reacted to the knowledge you accidentally shared, I cannot control how spirits respond to the knowledge and laws I give them.  Some reject law for chaos. You should ask Ulink about the entity he has fought for over an age.”

Hylia started.  “What entity? He’s never mentioned a single entity he’s been battling.”

“He probably wants to protect you, Hylia.  This entity is different from Demise. Demise began as malice and manifested himself from that energy.  This being… it is pure chaos. Ulink angered it once, and it has stalked him ever since.”

Hylia frowned, feeling like all the intimate moments they’d shared didn’t matter if he wasn’t willing to share his struggles.  She inhaled and closed her eyes, reminding herself that Ulink had never gotten attached to anything, not since the founding of the world.  Despite the intensity between them, the obvious pleasure they brought to each other, there was no reason she should be any different.

She bid Nayru farewell and left for her realm, to the warmth of her sun and the softness of the grass.  A trip to the far edges of her countryside seemed in order, she’d heard prayers for aid regarding a charlatan spirit, a dealer in life and power he claimed to be.  She’d been putting it off to spend time with the Warrior, but perhaps it was time she dealt with it once and for all. Hylia frowned, staring at the barrier as she passed, wondering if Ulink would miss his prize should it disappear to the edges of the earth for a few days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the 2nd part of this up in approx one week. Any feedback is appreciated. This would NOT leave me alone until I wrote it down...


End file.
